Dreaming of You
by kEEpEr of da bEEz
Summary: When Kurogane starts to have erotic dreams of a close friend, how will he cope? Fess up, or keep his manly pride and run as far away as possible only to sob in a corner like a small child ?
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of You

Summary:(Tsubasa) (kuro/fai) When Kurogane starts to have erotic dreams of a close friend, how will he cope? Fess up, or keep his manly pride and run as far away as possible only to sob in a corner like a small child ?

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Tsubasa! Ha! And what can you do about it! Nothing (except sue me for all i have, which is currently $2.35, a pair of scissors, and a watch, which I'm sure everybody wants, because it's just that cool) (and if you haven't noticed that i am being sarcastic, i shall laugh at you until my appendix bursts)(lovely thought, no?)

Notes: Well, this is my first Tsubasa fanfic! Wish me luck !crosses fingers Oh, yeah baby! rolls dice Come on, momma needs a new pair of shoes! (don't ask)

Chapter one (if you're lucky)

It was just one of those days.

You know, the ones where you sit and think every ten seconds why the fuck did you get out of bed this morning.

But you see, that's where all of Kurogane's problems started, in bed this morning.

_Flash back _

Kuro stared down at the thin blond man beneath him, watching him as his face contorted in ecstasy.

"Muh-move" came a voice he knew all to well, tainted by lust, huskier than normal, which aroused him all the more. He started to pound into the mage at will, his excited moans and whimpers driving the both insane.

"KUROGANE" Fai screamed his release, and Kuro followed not long afterwards, also screaming Fai's name...as he woke up...

"Yes?" came a pleasant voice from beside him...

Oh, shit...

Not only was that humiliating, it was...it was...well, it was so horrifying that there was no word in the warrior's vocabulary to describe it. He had made up some shoddy excuse that he was sure made the mage even more suspicious, then he practically ran out of the room to take care of his...need. If only he could permanently erase this day from his memory, mostly everything would be alright...but even such a drastic action might not block out the truth ...which was ...THE STUPID BLOND WAIF WAS TURNING HIM GAY!

As a military man, his militaty-manly-pride-ish-ness was on the line, and he absolutely, POSITIVELY refused to let this mar the perfect record of his ice cold personality. No way he was about to start caring about his comrades, let alone fall in love with one.

But still, there was no denying the attraction, and as a matter of fact, he'd been having dreams like that for nearly a month now. And every time he was alone with the blond, he wanted to...he wanted to... wanted to do something about this obscene attraction, but the only problem was that he was unsure how the mage would react.

That was another thing Kurogane was having a problem with, he was just not able to read into the blonde's expressions. Years of training on the battlefield had made him accustomed being able to read every person he came across, but with Fai, it was always a surprise. Kurogane also wondered why Fai had always worn that fake smile of his, even when it was obvious he was in pain.

Soft footsteps coming from behind temporarily stopped Kurogane's train of thought. A soft voice accompanied the foot steps, but the words went one ear and out the other.

"Kurogane-san?" Sakura-chan stood beside the samurai, waiting for a response, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing." He grunted in response, but Sakura obviously didn't get his 'go away' vibe and sat down next to him.

"Has anything been bothering you lately?" she asked quietly, "oh , ummm. you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to, uhh, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to bother you or anything.!" She started to apologize for interfering in his business when he did not respond immediately.

"No, nothing is wrong." He replied rather harshly, and she shot up and tried to scuttle away before she made him angry.

Kurogane blushed a little, and decided it might not hurt to get help from the little princess. "Sakura, wait...uh," Kurogane blushed even more as she paused and looked at him, "uhh, how ...how do you know if..."

"If what, Kurogane-san?" She prompted the now extremely red warrior. "ifyouareinlove?" He spewed, hoping that this would end soon. This whole feelings gig was confusing him, and he didn't like to be confused.

"What did you say?" Obviously his spewing technique didn't work. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and said it again, slowly.

Sakura stared at him for a second, appraising him. "Well," Sakure started blushing as well. "I... I think when you...are ...in love with another person, you...well, i guess you want them to be happy always, and you never want them to be sad, or get hurt...And he,uhh, they mean everything to you, more so than...every...thing...else..." The princess blushed deeper and her voice trailed off...She...She knew...Didn't she? Did she know about him and Fai (is there really anything to know?) or was it from her own experiances. Kurogane studied the girl for a moment.

"And...And I'm sure Fai-san thinks of you that way too..."

Kurogane nearly had a heart attack.

"I...I think so..."

Kurogane decided heart attacks were over-rated, and went with a more interesting coronary. And all the while the only thing that went through his mind was...

"She fucking knows. She fucking knows. She fucking knows. She fucking knows. She fucking knows. She fucking knows. She fucking knows...oh, FUCK!

Yay! done with the first chappie! well, it's only the first if anyone actually likes it! please review, or i shan't update and deem this poor story dead and put it out of it's misery, temple of doom style! Either way, it could be fun for all of us!


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming of You

Summary:(Tsubasa) (kuro/fai) When Kurogane starts to have erotic dreams of a close friend, how will he cope? Fess up, or keep his manly pride and run as far away as possible only to sob in a corner like a small child ?

Notes: Omg! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, mostly writer's block and the fact that my self esteem has been at an all time low lately, and everything I've tried to write dies a horrid, gruesome death. Well, all of that's over now! So outward and onward! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and let you know that it's only because of you that i am updating. Thank you so fscking much! I should also let you know that i am writing this whilst being tripped out on pic'n'mix bulk candy, so this may or may not turn into a disaster...lol

-Fai's POV-

Fai tried not to laugh at the indignant squawks coming from Kuro-pipi just on the other side of the door he was leaning on. He really really tried, but sometimes even the most noble attempts are in vain. He had never thought the warrior could make those kinds of noises. Strangely, that was the only part in the whole conversation that surprised him. He had known that big puppy was queerer than a three dollar bill when he first laid eyes on him, and he had known about Kuro-chan's 'crush' for a while seeing as how they had often shared a room, and the big puppy was very vocal in his...nightmares.

He was still trying rather hard to keep his mirth to himself when the door slammed open with Kuro-nii ready to stomp away his embarrassment only to find the source of his frustrations in his way red-faced from trying so hard not to laugh. The look on Kuro-chi's face nearly killed him, he was laughing so hard. So consumed by the fact that Kuro-sue's face was as red as a tomato and about to explode, he nearly didn't notice another squawk erupt from big puppy's mouth.

"H-How long have you...What d-did you h-hear..." Fai kept on laughing as he was dragged out of the house they were staying in, ignoring the strange looks from their hosts as they made their way to the extensive garden out back.

Fai noticed that the longer he continued to laugh, the redder Kuro-li's face got. Before the poor man's face blew up, Fai took a deep breath and tried to calm down as much as possible and walked a few feet away from the puppy and looked at a strange flower that grew near the path. He could hear Kuro-rin also take several deep breaths as he reached out to touch the blue flower shaped like a duck, shocked when it hissed and bit his offending fingers, before pulling up it's roots and wandering off. Both Fai and Kuro-mimi stared in shock for several minutes before Fai looked down at his finger and noticed that he was bleeding. He quickly tried to wipe it off on his sleeve when he saw the sticky blue-ish fluid that remained and felt his hang go all tingly.

"Umm...Kuro-mei, this is bad..." He felt the strange tingly feeling spreading quickly throughout his upper body as he slumped forward into a concerned Kuro-na's arms and everything went dark...

----------

Fai awoke to the sound of voices. He could hear Kuro-mitchi clearly and what he thought was Sakura's and Syaoran's voices and something that vaguely sounded like their host's voices, the blond chick and whats-his-face. He never really bothered with the names of people he didn't really care about... Really, it's not like they would know each other for long...

"Kurogane-san, I don't care how angry you were with him, you shouldn't have hurt him like this..." Yup, Sakura, Fai thought happily. Wow, he could get used to this whole tingly detached feeling...

"I DID NOT hurt him! I told you, there was this flower..." Woooo, the room was spinning. Kuro-yumi's did this trippy little echo-y thing in his head that made the spinning go faster. Wicked fun, this is...

Until a shrill voice echoed throughout his brain that made him sick to his stomach. ...Yup, the blond chick...Now WHAT the FUCK was her name again...

"Oh MY! How lucky you are to have been bitten by a Chu-nii-wai-ack-choo! How rare! OH! You must be blessed by the Gods! Last person that happened to became the king several days later! Something good will come of this, mark my words! Oh what a ..."

Fai's world swayed again into darkness...

---------------

"Fai, I know you're awake..." Damn, he had been caught. And here he was hoping that Kuro-tsume wouldn't call him on his bluff and let the whole 'eaves dropping on a VERY private conversation, even though he already knew about the secrets disclosed in said conversation' go. He also knew he hadn't a snowball's chance hell of that happening so he stopped pretending and turned to face the handsome warrior.

"Hmmph...so I'm guessing you heard the whole conversation between me 'n Sakura-san?"

Maybe it was the fact that he was still tripping out, or maybe he really didn't care about what could possibly happen to him if he took the course of action he was planning to, when he replied with a very chipper, "Yep!"

Kuro-fi averted his crimson eyes from his and Fai could barely see the blush that tinted Kuro-minei's face. It was then Fai had realized that they were alone in the room that they had been sharing. He also realized that he was wearing nothing but his pants and that Kuro-sutsu was in a similar state of undress. Looking out the window, he noticed the moon hung low in the sky, meaning it wasn't too late at night.

Kuro-chiyo moved to sit on the edge of the bed he was laying on and hid his face in his hands...

"So you know, and that's why you were laughing..." Big puppy seemed rather sad about that, but it sent Fai into another wave of laughter.

"Hardly..." He choked out. " I've known for a while , but ...y-you made Th-the funniest sound..." Fai trailed off into another giggle fit as he tried to convey the source of his amusement to his friend.

The look on Kuro-pumpkin's face would have sent Fai into another giggle fit if he had not already been in the middle of one.

"So you've known and don't care enough to let me know ..." Big puppy was cut off as Fai suddenly sat up rather close to his good friend.

"He He. It's not that either. Heh..."

"Then why didn't you..." Kuro-ku was cut off again as Fai moved closer. He had the strangest look in his eyes...

"Well, I was waiting for you to make the first move ..." Fai whispered into his ear before he moved to cover his Kuro-pipi's mouth with his...

(tbc)

Post script: Yes, i know that was a very mean place to stop, but dagnabit, i want reviews! No reviews, no update! lol, but this time I'll try to keep it with in a reasonable time limit! lol


End file.
